


Demons

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, achluophobia, fear of the dark, i guess, night light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony misses his old night light  so he needs a substitute. Perhaps Steve can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing other ficlets based on everyone else's personal fears. This one is Tony's fear of the dark. Let me know if I should continue with this series. Hope you like! Comment and give me feedback, I thrive on it.
> 
> Oh yeah, there's kind of an Iron man 3 spoiler in here so beware.

The avengers were staying in a small motel on the outskirts of London while they attended a week long conference with the UK Shield division. Today was their first day in England and they were all feeling the jet lag stronger than ever, especially after nine hours of tours and briefings. Everyone was dying for some sleep, which is why Steve was surprised when he heard a small knock on his door at 4 am.  
He sat up groggily and stumbled to the door. He fumbled with the handle and by the time he had it open, the door across the hall was swinging shut.

"Tony?" He called out

The door paused.

He spoke again.  
"Tony, is that you? Is everything okay?"

Tony's voice came quietly from behind the door.  
"Yeah, it's me... I'm sorry I woke you. I shouldn't have."

Steve stepped into the hallway despite wearing only pajama bottoms. He kept his hand on the door so it wouldn't close and lock him out.  
"It's okay Tony. I don't mind. What's wrong?"

Tony peeked around his own room's door.  
"Um...well, this is kind of embarrassing but....you wouldn't happen to have that little night light that you usually have on at the Tower would you?"

Steve smiled weakly.  
"You mean the one you make fun of me for having?"

Tony looked at his feet.  
"Yep, that's the one..."

Steve nodded towards his room.  
"Gimme a sec. I think I can hook you up."

Steve disappeared into his room momentarily then returned with a small plugin wall light depicting New York City.  
He held it out to Tony.  
"Here you are."

Tony blinked a few times and took it from Steve's hand hesitantly, turning it over in his hands.

"...Are you sure you won't miss it tonight?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged.  
"I'll be okay knowing that it's still being put to good use."

Tony nodded gratefully.  
"Okay...well, thank you then."

"You can keep it, Tony." Steve said.

"I only really need it while we aren't in the city... I miss the lights a lot more now that the arc reactor is gone." Tony said softly.

Steve nodded.  
"I know, but still. It's a good thing to have around when nightmares hit."

Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"How'd you know I get nightmares?

Steve smiled and turned to go back to bed.  
"We've all got our own demons..."


End file.
